With development and popularization of Internet techniques and radio communication techniques, video communications such as group video chat, video conference and network video game make negotiations between people more convenient and make entertainment manners richer. Therefore, video communications attract more and more attentions of people. The multi-party video communication refers to an instant video communication that three or more persons participate in at the same time.
In the multi-party video communication, multiple channels of video data have to be processed. In order to meet the requirement of network conditions of the multiple channels, a terminal participating in the multi-party video communication usually includes multiple video encoders. Generally, the video encoding has a high computing complexity. The computing complexity of synchronous video encoding of multiple channels is higher. Therefore, in the case that the terminal has limited processing capability, an encoding parameter of each video encoder should be configured reasonably, so as to control the computing complexity reasonably.